Dead 'Gotta Eat True Blood: Season 7---Episode 6
by Carroll E. Stewart
Summary: Sarah Newlin is the new go-to girl for the cure for the old HepV. Eric Northman is in need of a cure and some payback...maybe a lot of payback...
1. Chapter 1

**The characters of True Blood belong to Alan Ball. The SVM characters belong to Miss Charlene Harris. I do not have a BETA, editor, or other such charming person. All mistakes and fuckery are my own. I am not claiming anyone else's.**

Dead Gotta' Eat Chapter 1

Amber thought she had been in some tight spots...nothing like this! There was a 1,000 year old vampire wanting to do all sorts of things to her...just a tiny bit at a time, so as not to waste her blood. The Viking, the Sheriff of Area Five of Louisiana...yes, maybe she had heard of him. And he was the child of Godric, her sheriff before he had met the sun. So, the bat shit crazies ran in this particular family. And Miss Pam, The Viking's child, looked like she could hold her own in a bat shit crazy fight as well.

The bases were loaded and she was up to bat. What the fuck? Fucking sister and her smile and...and...

You could forget about knocking this out of the ballpark. Those of the bat shit crazies persuasion could catch anything. You did not live to be a thousand without having some serious skills...and friends.

"I can see where you and your sister were bred from the same stock," Eric's fangs came down. "You were all aboard to kill her and now that you have the cure, the bitch is all that is holy and pure?"

Lifting Amber's wrist, he bit. When she screamed, he backed it down a notch.

"Not bad," Eric smiled. "I feel a bit better. And that scream...nice touch."

"Veins are not _as_ prominent," Pam replied, moving Eric's collar.

The Japanese were watching for any and all fuckery. It was looking like maybe Amber could be used for an initial workup. "For the antidote to be one-hundred percent, we are going to need the host," Gus Jr. responded.

"Yes," Eric replied licking his fangs. "But Amber's blood should be a place to get started if I am any indication. And you know this to be true. You can see it for yourself. Start with her," Eric smiled charmingly.

"Then Pam and I, we will bring in the bitch," his eyes cut to Gus. "And I can't have your men tailing me. Newlin is skittish and running." With his eyes, Eric motioned him toward the door.

"Let me handle this," Eric said tossing Gus his phone. "Pamela will give you her phone as well. Program in your number. One of us will call when we have the package. You just come and get her."

Gus still did not look convienced. Eric was shaking his head. Pam was right. There was no point to the dick measuring contest. Time was of the essence. Besides, he was sure his was the biggest.

"Gus," he smiled. "We need to get you back in the _True Blood_ business. It is going to take some faith and trust from each of us. There is a cure. We want the cure. We want the cure, alive.

For all the fuck I care, you can even breed the bitch and produce more of the carriers. But eventually, she will outlive her usefulness to you and as long as I am still alive, her final death is mine.

And if I should fall, Pam will step up and end her for me."

With a nod of his head, Gus Jr. agreed. "I can see the wisdom in your words. I do not like them, but..."

"Give me a few moments with Amber. She will come willingly and will be grateful to help."

The men exited quietly and Eric stood regarding his newest acquisition . "I am going to just about drain you," he smiled, "if you don't cooperate with me. And it will not be pleasant. I promise.

Now, let me explain a few things to you, Amber. We do not have the time for games. And I love a good mind game. I am Viking and I have been playing chess my entire life. So if you can think ten jumps ahead, good on you. But you are of the 21st century mind set. All about me! Me, me, me..." the final word ended in a hiss. "You proved that when you got the cure and are now not willing to give up your sister.

She did a good job mind fucking you. But she knew she could. She always has. You, you parents, the governor of Louisiana. Whoever she encounters. Mind fuck...because she has been doing it since she came smiling out of the womb.

Here is the game plan, as I see it. Sarah has gone from serving her god to being god. Vampires are not known to bow down and worship. But, some do have money and would be willing to pay her enough to live comfortably anywhere the world would accept her. I can hear her impassioned plea now, 'I can heal you, but only the select few and only for great deals of money.' Because she has learned from all of this that some vampires do have money."

"She's not like that," Amber began. "She really has changed. She found true spiritual well being."

"If that were true," Eric smiled, "then she would turn herself in and be willing to contribute to the cure of this pandemic that she paid to help create."

"She is afraid that she would be held accountable," Amber replied, the silver eating into her skin.

"Well, yes," Eric was non-pulsed. "I would hope so."

"See, her point exactly," Amber shot back.

"So, she wishes to go forward, with her past forgotten and the cause of the HepV forgotten, and she is to be seen as the savior as vampire?

She infected your lover, your mate," Eric said simply. "They did the same to my sister. I held Nora in my arms as she met the true death. She was loved as I hope you were loved."

On Amber's face there was the Madness of the Mind Fuck. The wavering back and forth. The wanting to believe that she was loved. Knowing she was used by those that she loved...and that she loved them still in hopes for any small crumb of what she wanted to be true tossed her way.

"Yes," Eric held up his hands in a grand sweeping gesture, "I can see it now, the freshest story line, plucked from the bowels of humanity, the newest Monday night mini-series_. Sarah the Brave. The only person's blood in the world capable of saving an entire race of beings_. Of course, she will contract to play, herself. And will find the ugliest person in the world to play your part.

She will write books, do interviews. Be welcomed into the loving arms of the public. Perhaps she will be a footnote in history. A Wiki page dedicated to her and only her.

And you can be what?" Eric's voice was thoughtful. "Her behind the scenes pimp? Finding for her a vampire rich enough for her to entertain?

Oh-h-h, I can tell by the look on your face that she did not use the word pimp. Perhaps manager? Bookkeeper? Confidante? Perhaps another shot at being sisters? After all, with Mommy and Daddy gone, you would no longer be competing with the little miss Dallas do-gooder. And you have had a life time of no matter what she did wrong, she was always smiling and telling your parents how much she loved them, how much she loved you. Crying and sobbing and asking to be forgiven so she could be forgiven and in her own mind, she could just continue to move forward doing as she wished and fucking with pleasure the consequences of her actions."

"It..." Amber stopped, her eyes seeing the truths Eric spoke.

"How is she going to explain you?" Eric smiled. "Will she acknowledge you? After all, she told the world you were dead.

O-h-h-h, of course," Eric patted her hand, "she is going to blame it all on Steve. Do you know he was infected, as well? That he was there as a lab rat for her to experiment on?

That she is leaving you as the lab rat to be experimented on."

"I promised her that I would not say anything," Amber replied through gritted teeth.

"Then let me tell you how this is going to play out," Eric smiled. "I am going to help myself to more of your blood. Then you are going to be a guest of the Gus Jr, who is the CEO of the _True Blood Corp_. And he is a man who misses his money and despite his Texas drawl and white hat, he is pissed the way an old Shogun would be.

You will be fed very well, and once production gets back up and running, perhaps you will be allowed to shop on line. But you are going nowhere. You will be their lab rat. And once Sarah is found, and I will find her, then I am paying Mr. Gus to keep the two of you next to each other in cells. Just think, a lifetime of Sarah right there in your ear. Re-living the good times surrounded in sisterly love. How she was always right and you were, of course, always wrong. About everything. You will recall a memory and she will say, 'Oh no', in that sickening sweet voice of hers, 'it happened like this.' And when you tell her how you lost your virginity or how you were turned, you won't get that right either."

Pam was doing her best not to snicker. Eric had a thousand years of experience dealing with those of the not-good-enough-persuasion. Human psychology...he had written several books.**_ The Feeding of the Frail Human _**came to mind. It was still mandatory reading in all Psych 101 classes.

"I," Amber began, "I don't know where she is going. Just that she would be in touch. She was going to stay with a friend. A nice guy, she said. One that would hold to his word about hiding her for a couple of days and not...not mentioning to anyone that she was there. She said he could be trusted. She said that he could have killed her as she was leaving Louisiana, held a gun to her head, but he spared her so that she could carry on with her life's work."

"A name?" Eric asked.

"She called him Jason. That is all I know."

"I am going to remove the silver," Eric replied. "Then I am walking you out to the car. You will be silvered and escorted in. But you belong to Mr. Gus until Sarah is in custody.

Now, as promised," Eric picked up her wrist. "I won't drain you, but it is going to be close and it is going to hurt."

Eric and Pam stood and watched the cars drive off.

"Time to take our asses on home," Eric smiled at his child. "You feel up to going super-sonic?"

"Why," Pam smiled at him in return, "I do believe so.

We going to ground in Bon Temps and wait for the bitch to surface?"

"Fuck no, I paid for a cubby at Sookie's. We are sleeping there."

**Bon Temps, well past sunrise...**

"Auntie," Lafayette shook his head. "There goes your husband. A good, good man. You has waited and wailed your entire lifes for a good man. Yous listen to me...yous sure 'bouts this? Goin' on out to the place? Cause it coulds just get the uglies in a hurry."

"Lafayette, please, go with me. We both saw my baby diggin' in the dirt. Tara wants us there."

"Fuck and fall backwards in it, Aunite," his voice was desperate. "You know that is where it all started for Miss Ruby Jean," he pointed his finger at her. "Miss Thang...the stories she would tell..."

"Don't you tell me 'bout my sister," Lettie stood up taller. "She had the gift. She was bona fide with the gift. Momma said it passed to her and hers and not me mine."

"What the fuck do you know woman?" his voice had gone up an octave. "You and the bottles go way the fuck back. Some spirit decides to chat yous up, you'd just be thinkin' it was the spirit from the bottle."

"I am truths and hurts past that. And that's the past Lafayette," she wiped at her eyes. "My Tara is there. Please," she was crying.

"Right then. For the record keepin' bitches, into my ride we go. But we needs to be takin' us some shit. I gots holy water and salt and where is my good book?"

Lettie Mae looked at her nephew. "Really? This is the house where me and mine were raised. Not some den of Satan"

"Fuck yes Auntie," Lafayette said as he started filling his bag. "Den of Satan," he rolled his eyes. "What the fucks! But, this here family comes with a little somethin' somethin' extra special. And it has got to feeds.

Does not matter. That is just the law...like gravity...not just a good idea...but...the...law," he punched out each word. "Vampire. Raised up Voo-doo Queen or spirit that guards yous house or gives you yous bona fides. Cause the dead, they gotta eat. And you come around, lookin' for their shit...yous is gonna find somethin'."

"Eat?" Lettie stumbled over the word.

"It's all energy, Auntie. And energy has to be comin' from somewheres. And if you gets low and needs to be hittin' the other sides of the veils version of the _Choke and Puke_ for a moon pie and a grape soda..." Lafayette raised his eyebrows at her.

"You mean, me? They'll feast on me?"

"M-m-m h-m-m-m. And my fine black ass as well. Now, I gots James to be thinkin' 'bouts. And I like thinkin' 'bouts him. So, we is goin' in armed."

"Okay," she nodded. "I'm here under the sink. I see the Epsom Salt..."

"Nope," he said glancing over and pulling out his rosary. "Needs the rock salt."

"You mean your ice cream makin'...?" she looked up at him.

"That would be the ones. Can make my frozen delight and wards off whatever is comin' our way at the same time. Likes and uses thangs that does done double yours pleasures and doubles yous fun."

"What if, Lafayette, what if we find somethin' awful?' she asked standing and walking towards him.

Shrugging he said, "The we'll stand tall and take it and keeps the faith. If that is not enough, then when dark falls, James will be theres to haul our asses out 'cause I am leavin' him a note and the GPS coordinates. He'll be checking his blood in me and mine in him and all is good."

"You believe that?" she asked him.

"Hell no," he answered. "Tara was on a cross with a big assed snake and speakin' a language my ears could not decipher. We is in some deep shit. Running through the woods...all dressed in white...like she is somebody's bride...fuck...better grab the shotgun as well. And the rock salt slugs. We just might be comin' between whoever she is runnin' from."

"I'll start prayin'" she replied.

"I would," he answered. "In just as many tongues as you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hide and Seek

"Who would think to look for me in Po-dunk, Louisiana," Sarah smiled to herself as she kept to the U.S. highways and off the Interstate. "Why no one, of course." Her Yogi had done a series of CD's. She was deep cleansing herself across the state line.

Jason Stackhouse...woof! He had been fun and nice and the sex with him had been the best she had ever had! There were one or two things she could teach him now and what time she spent with him would be bliss.

She knew where he kept the spare key. If he were not at home, she would just let herself in and sleep. What a nice surprise she would be when he did come home, she giggled. And no matter who he was with, he'd show that skank the door and he would find nirvana in her body.

"Aun-n-n-n-ntie-e-e-e," Lafayette said in a whisper. "Would you just look at that mo fo'n sky."

For once, Lettie Mae had nothing to say as they pulled up and parked in front of the Thornton family homestead.

"The," Lattie Mae's teeth started chattering, "those pinks and purples in those clouds sure are nice," she finally managed to get out.

Lafayette shook his head. "M-m-m-m, just really nice. It is that puke greens, hoverin' there above the tree lines that has got me worrieds. We is gonna be seekin' shelter around heres before so very long.

Here is how this is gonna' go. We will salt the yard...all of it...then we will pour a ring around it then we can step and stay a bit. We are not lookin' in those nasty-assed front windows. Don't cares, don't cares, not one fuck-in bit 'bout the good times and the bad ones you had inside those walls.

And we is keepin' eyes," as he pointed to his eyes with two fingers and then out to the horizon, "on that. Whatever that is buildin' up out there, I am not likin' it one ant's itty-bitty tiny penis worth.

It is unnatural here, Auntie. When the Thorntons moved out, feels like somethin' else moved in."

"Okay," she nodded. "Sprinkle the salt, thank you Jesus and let's look for Tara."

Lafayette took one last look at the house. A good look. His people had been good folks. The women wise and strong in the way of the magics. They had to be...there was always some spirit looking to speak or take up fucking residence in a body.

The two windows under the front porch caught the sun and the lost and forlorn beams lit up the windows for one second so that it looked like evil was staring back at him and snarlin' and frothing at the mouth. "Mo fo'n crazied assed fucker," he said staring back. "You just stay put, in the name of Jesus, you keep your crazy ass in that house."

The two front windows rattled and the light disappeared. Now just two, blank, soulless eyes stared back at him. "You think your shit can scare me?" he chuckled. "Come on, come on, if that is what yous thinks. I ams walkin' in faith and taking our Tara."

The windows rattled, again. "Oh-h-h-h," Lafayette snapped his fingers. "That's what this is abouts? You thinks I am scared of your 'tudes. Think again, mo fo. I has done be feasted upon by the Sheriff of Area Five and my lover's sick-fuck abuelo.

Salt is all laid, Auntie," Lafayette gave the house the finger. "Let's get this started."

"She was diggin' everywhere, my Tara was," Lettie Mae stood in the yard with her shovel, looking around. "Just anywhere, do you think?"

"Anywhere," Lafayette nodded. "Let's do this. I'm not comin' back this way and dark is comin'. Pick a spot."

Sticking his shovel into the ground carefully, he turned over a scoop of dirt. He could see something glistening as a ray of sunlight bounced around inside of it.

"What the fuck?" he said kneeling down to brush away the dirt.

"You find somethin'?" Lettie Mae called over. "Me too. Looks like...like...oh lordy," she said pulling it out of the ground.

"What is this hidin' here? Jim Beam?" Lafayette said standing up.

"Jack Daniels," Lattie Mae said brushing the dirt off the bottle.

Lafayette stood staring at his Aunt, shook his head, and then took a step and turned over another shovel.

"Two in this one," his eyes went back to the woman who was now sitting on the ground, sobbing. "What happened here, Auntie?" he asked. "Just what the fuck..." he growled.

"Left Tara here from time to time with Momma and Daddy. She was just a baby. I'd come home still high on a bender. Leave a bottle sittin' wherever I happened to pass out. When I'd come to, they'd be gone. Daddy," she was bawling, "Daddy must have buried them out here."

"That's a good story," Lafayette was looking at this woman with new eyes, "but that is not the complete story. What then? Tell me woman, or I'm leavin' your sorry ass out here."

"I'm a alcoholic Lafayette," she sobbed. "I needed me a drink. And I knew," her voice was getting angrier, "I knew Daddy had hid my leftovers. And I needed them...I needed them bad.

I was screaming when I told him if he did not produce my liquor, I was taking Tara and leavin'. Leavin' them for good. That they would never see her or me, again. That I would raise my daughter to be just like me," she sneered.

"And my baby girl, she took to runnin' just as fast as she could and she was diggin' here in the yard. Lookin' everywhere and diggin' and diggin' and cryin' _'Please don't let her take me. Grandpa, please don't let that woman take me. I don't want to go with her. Please...'_

I slapped my daddy as hard as I could. He stood between me and Tara when I went to slap her for wantin' to stay with them and not me. Instead I picked her up, put her in the car and we left. I never did come back this way, again."

"Storm movin' in,'" Lafayette said in a quiet voice. "Air feels heavy. Gonna' be a bad one." Looking around the yard, his voice with an edge to it said, "Just how many do you think are buried out here?"

"I..." she hesitated, "I don't know. But I need to know. I thought I was crazy," she laughed in glee. "I thought I was bat shit crazy the way those bottles would disappear. I have got to know Lafayette," she smiled at him as she started digging. "I have got to know."

"I'm done here Auntie," he said with a shake of his head. "And you need to be."

"No, Lafayette, no. This is part of my healin'. I am just getting' started."

"Storm is gonna start, Auntie," he walked toward her.

"No," she said raising the shovel and pointing it at him. "No," as she thrust the sharp edge at him.

"Fine then," he said walking off and going to the car. "Come on sundown," he pleaded to the wind that was picking up. "Come on, come on." Before he made the car, thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning plaid tag across the sky when the clouds opened up.

Once in the car he took out his phone and made the call to the preacher. "Yes, sir, got her here. Since you are her husband, gonna' need you to sign the paper work. James will be risin' shortly. If you would be so kind as to offer him a ride if you are comin' this way. 'Cause she is gonna take more than you and me to transport. It has taken' hold of her and looks like to me it is not lettin' go. It is pourin' here Uncle and she is still out there diggin' in the wind and the rain."

Sarah made Bon Temps before the storm broke. "Good one," she said smiling at the sky. "Let the rain and the wind blow the bad away so that the good can stay." Taking another deep breath she pulled up in front of Jason's. "Truck's not here," she smiled. "I'm going to sleep and be at my best when he arrives. I do so love thunderstorms! This will be good sleeping!"

It was nice that Amber liked nice things. She had taken a pair of sheets, some lovely towels and bath products. "I supplied her with the money for those nice things," she smiled. "I am a good sister. We love each other and do not mind sharing."

Taking out the key, she let herself in and looked around. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, she went into the bedroom and looked in his closet. "No female things. Good. But would you look at these uniforms. Seems like he is now a member of the Bon Temps Police force. Good for him. I know he partly owes that to me and the fine training program I ran him through. Makes the good, better," she smiled as she stripped the mattress, added the 2,000 count cotton sheets and blanket and fell asleep in a bed that was just right

Eric and Pam were standing under the porch.

"You've been invited in, correct?" Pam said as they were scouting around?

"Yes, one evening when Sookie needed to drop something off. I carried it in for her."

"An interesting but little known fact. Jess was out here one evenin' and little miss Dallas uninvited her ass and Jess said out the door she went."

"Not possible," Eric replied, "unless her name is on the deed."

Pam snickered. "You think dumb-ass had a bunch of papers by FotS shoved at him. Without reading them, he signed over his house when he joined their little organization?"

"Has to be something along those terms. He gets to live there and pay the taxes until his death then it becomes property of FotS. Some type of until at death do we take ownership.

Oh," Eric sighed heavily, "looks like I am going to have to crush her voice box the very first thing."

They both smiled at each other as the rain howled through the trees. "She won't hear a thing," Pam smiled. "She's been driving and is sound asleep. Listen to her heartbeat. Poor tired thing," she snickered.

"I am going to glamour her. We'll be in Sookie's shed until you show up with the van."

"Eric..." she began.

"It's close. Sookie will have no reason to be in the shed tonight. I'll say hello if she's home and if not, I'll still be there until you show up with the van."

Pam sadly shook her head. "It's the natural tan, isn't it?" she asked him. "That smell of sunshine and lightly browned skin and the faint smell of cocoa butter and coconut oil."

Eric wiggled his eyebrows.

"See you in a few," Pam rolled her eyes at him and was gone.

"Time to shake and bake," Eric drawled in his best Louisiana accent as he picked the lock. Into the house he went, vamp speed. "Nice towels," he grinned as he hit the bathroom and dried off. Smiling, he was standing over her body, his hand clinching her mouth shut when he bit down.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise then horror. Her worst fear...the nightmare was happening! Was she only dreaming?

"Hello sweetheart," she heard the soft voice with the slight accent.

A silent scream reverberated through her!

"We are leaving. I have gathered a few of your things. Obviously a woman was here, but there are so many in Jason's life. Who is to say just which one it is?"

At vamp speed, they were gone.

The storm was howling at its worst! Eric was pleased! This was beyond any of his expectations. He would not kill her, but he would have a little fun. "We are here in the middle of just about geographic fucking nowhere. We are going to play hide and seek. I am going to let you run. And scream. And scream really loudly. And when terror eats at you until all you can do is curl up in a ball and scream and piss and shit your pants...then sob...and plead...well..." he laughed. "I'll be there to enjoy your ripened blood. Best believe it is going to hurt. You have been a bad, bad girl, Sarah Newlin. And because you are now the antidote for the HepV, I will not kill you, but I am going to come close. On several occasions. So you hide now...go on, run along. I am going to count to one hundred, then I am going to seek."

Pam was going to need about an hour and a bit. That was all the fun he was going to allow himself. If he did not have her at Sookie's, Pam was going to be the other side of pissed! And she did have a way of making his life miserable. Best to let the game, begin. Setting her down, Eric whispered to her above the storm. "Run and hide, Sarah. Or I'll just drain you now.

One, two, three, three and a half..." Eric was counting the rain drops. "Eighty-five. Ninety...one hundred," he grinned. "Well drat, I may have left out a few numbers."

It was just like he had promised! Running through the storm the wind had blown her screams back down her throat! No matter where she went, he was there, laughing at her! His eyes glowing in the dark, flashing along with the lightning! His fangs at times, inches from her eye!

When she tripped over the tree stump from exhaustion, she just screamed...and screamed...and screamed! She lay in her own excrement, the fear devouring her! There was no place to hide that he did not see her!

She was being dragged through the woods! Her body absorbing the shocks of the tree roots, rocks, and other things that tore at her skin! She could hear the roar of the water up ahead. Another scream left her and then the water poured into her mouth as she was pulled out of the raging river by her hair. Then she was dunked, again and her hair was the only thing that saved her from being washed down stream.

"I think that takes care of the shit," she heard the smile in his voice. "Now someplace warm and dry."

Was she flying through the air? The fear was everything? She no longer knew anything...

Opening the door to Sookie's shed, Eric tossed her inside. Kneeling down beside her, his voice was very serious. "I can see that we have lost he vamp contacts someplace along the way. Good. Now Sarah," he raised her face to his, his eyes capturing hers. "You will sit right here, quietly. Not move, not one sound. Am I understood?"

"Not move, not one sound," she nodded in agreement.

"And just because I don't trust you and because it gives me great pleasure, I am going to tie you with this nylon rope that is in here. Around your hands in back of you. Around your legs and feet. And look, a hangman's nose around you neck...just incase you fall over, you'll choke before I get out here."

"Yes," she nodded in agreement.

"In goes the rag for cleaning the tools," he smiled as he shoved it into her mouth.

Closing the door, his eyes focused on the old farmhouse that was now in front of him. He could visit with Sookie until Pam arrived. As he approached the house he could feel her sorrow. Her heart was heavy and she was crying...!

Feeling that old familiar lurch inside of him, he went up the steps and knocked. He could hear her footsteps as they approached and then she was looking at him through the window. When she opened the door and stepped back, he stepped in.

"Sookie," he shook his head and held her in his arms as she cried. "Tell me..."

"Oh fuck Eric, I'm HepV positive. I gave it to Bill and because of my fairy blood, it is moving through him at a tremendous rate of speed. You can watch the veins go down his arms.

Can I never take my own advice?" Her voice was sad and weary. "I told myself that I was not feedin' any more vampires...but we got into a fight with a bunch of Heppers. My arm got cut and when one exploded, I was covered in their blood. Bill was hurt in the fightin' and I allowed him to fed so he could heal. Only..." she sobbed, "only I gave him the gift of the true death.

And I have come to realize that is what I am. Poison. To anything and everyone. If you know me or pass me in the street you are going to die and it is going to be my fault. You see me comin' you should run and hide.

I love you Eric. And this is what happens to those I care about. So I thank you," tears ran down her face, "for stoppin' by, but you need to just go and never come back. If I hastened your death," her tears started in earnest, "there would be no comin' back from that for me."

Picking her up, he carried her over to the fireplace and sat down with her wrapped in his arms. "I loved sitting here next to you," he smiled at her. "The fire, me so clueless but knowing that I cared for you with all that I was."

"I'm bad luck Eric. Death. The Grim Reaper with a tan. And without a job. I am HepV positive and if you come in contact with me and I am bleeding, your vampire is dead.

My friends and lovers die. Because of me. I am fucking cursed.

See, it is all about me..." she sadly shook her head. "That was just rude. How are you feelin? Can I get you somethin?" she asked.

"Kiss me," he grinned.

"Eric," she put her hand on his chest. "What? You want to die, right here. No," she said wiping at the tears. "No."

"Sookie," he chided her. "We both know it cannot be transmitted through saliva. Or bodily fluids. Just through blood. And if I was to die without kissing you Sookie Stackhouse," he grinned at her, "that would be a fucking curse."

Lying in front of the fire, she settled with her head on his arm. "You are soaking wet," she said as she finally got a good look at him.

"Been out in the woods," he replied as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Oh-h-h and mm-m-m-m," she sighed as she let her body ride on the waves of his lips and hands. "What were you doin' out in the woods?"

The kiss deepened until she was breathless!

"I was chasing down the cure for HepV," he replied as he pushed the hair behind her ears.

"Do what?" she said sitting up.

Eric raised his eyebrows in response and nodded yes.

"You have the cure?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Yes," he replied.

"Can we take some to Bill?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Can we do it now?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Eric, I want you to know how much I appreciate this. It's just that I feel so..."

"Responsible, Sookie?" Eric's eyes sought out hers. "You did Bill a good deed and unknowingly," he stressed, "poisoned him."

"Yes," she sighed. "But the fact remains, I am the one responsible."

"Well then, let us take Bill the cure and then you will not be responsible."

"Yes," she nodded. "I'll call and let them know we are on our way."

"I'll go get it," Eric nodded. "I'll be right back."

Hearing the front door open, Sookie put down her phone. "Bill said he and Jess are on their way over..." she began when she saw Eric walk through the door with Sarah.

"Not funny Eric," she said, her teeth bared. "I'll get my shotgun."

"I know lover. I was not at all amused when I found out I could not kill her. She drank the antidote before she fled the tank farm. We are two vamps to the good, cured. Her sister Amber and myself. Oh," they both turned when they heard the knock. "And Bill will make three."

"Sarah Newlin," Bill's voice was angry as he stepped in. "Looks like she has been dragged through the woods, already. Eric this is not funny..."

"No one here is laughing Bill," he replied as he lifted his shirt.

Bill was looking at Eric's body. "Gone," he sighed. "They are gone."

"Drink," Eric replied. "Then she belongs to the True Bood Corp. The cure will be going out to the masses."

With a trembling hand, Bill reached for the most precious thing that was now going to be a part of him forever. This was the cure! And her blood tasted like none other as he felt it flow into him and could feel the disease beginning to fade to nothingness. The only thing left was a horrible memory.

"Thank you Eric," he smiled as he licked his lips and stepped away. "I feel much better."

"Is, is there a cure for Sookie?" Jessica asked.

"At this time," Eric responded, "we are not willing to risk that. Sookie's health is fine."

"Yes, but," Jessica smiled. "But she cannot...not..." she looked at her maker. He was happy to be healed. His eyes looked woefully at Sookie. And she thought maybe she saw fear there. "But with Bill cured he and Sookie..." she smiled. "You cared so much for each other..." her smile got bigger. "You could be..."

"Jessica," Bill took his child's hand. "Sookie is a carrier. And Eric is right. She is human with a touch of fae. You saw what the HepV did to me. We do not know what the antidote would do to her. It could wipe her completely and leave her without an immune system at all.

And she is HepV positive," he stressed, again. "She really should wear a Medi-Alert necklace notifying any EMT's or vampires she comes in contact with that she can bring the true death."

"Goodnight Sookie," Bill said with a small smile and a bow of his head. "Thank you," he smiled, beaming at Eric. "We'll be gone."

As the front door closed Sookie closed her eyes. "He's right, you know. I should have tattooed on my forehead, HepV positive."

"Lover," Eric wrapped his arms around her. "This is a joyous occasion. Bill will stop skulking in your woods, knocking at your door, wanting to drink your blood...

Oh Sookie," he said in his best Bill's Sothern ease, "you smell delicious."

"Stop it Eric," she smiled and elbowed him in the ribs. "You should be terrified of me as well."

"Sookie, it is passed through the blood. We can kiss, we can," he licked his lips, "do things of the very pleasurable persuasion, but I cannot drink your blood. That is true. This sounds like a human relationship to me. At one time, I was the expert on human male/female relationships," he laughed.

"As in you screwed everything that would stand still long enough?"

"Well," he chuckled, "there was the one time she was wrapped around my waist and we were headed for the ocean..."

"Stop it," she elbowed him again. "What happens when the blood lust takes you? And I am the only thing around?"

"Sookie, I am a thousand years old and I have remarkable control. This was passed to me by my thousand-year-old maker. The same holds true for Pam and Willa.

I am not adverse to drinking True Bloods, or bagged blood or sipping politely from the wrist of a human. All of these things are doable.

Bill's maker Lorena, remember her," his eyes held hers. "Bill is the way he is because of her. No control. Jessica is the same. I knew Willa would be fine without me there to guide her. Was it wrong of me to leave her, yes...and I regret that...but she is strong in will because I am strong in will because Godric was strong in will."

"But what if I want to bite you," she arched her eyebrow at him.

"Lover, I am yours. Do so as you please. But first, I hear Pamela. Second, our antidote needs to get to Dallas. Sounds like the storm is starting to break up. We will get her to Shreveport and then out to where she can do the most good."

"You really don't mind," she said, placing her hand on his cheek. "About the not drinkin'?"

"Sookie, I have waited a lifetime of a thousand years. I have fed and fucked my way around the world more than once. More than twice. Besides," he smiled at her. "I have had the antidote. The watered down version from Amber and the antidote from the source. Like humans, now that I am exposed, my blood should begin to build its own defense system."

"But..." she hesitated. "But...your blood does not...is not..."

"What I'm dead...and my blood is not capable of such an act? Because I'm dead? Yet oddly, the infected blood caused this reaction. Just like in humans. So something must hold true. We shall just proceed slowly and carefully. But you are mine, Sookie Stackhouse, just as I am yours."

They both heard the knock.

"I have to go, lover. I'll try and be back before sunrise. But I might end up back in Dallas. I'll call. Now, no more worries. And if a vamp comes to your door, just tell them you are HepV positive. And if that does not scare them off, just tell them that..."

"I belong to Eric Northman," she kissed him lightly.

"Yes," his smile got bigger. "I was going to say that you had a shotgun with silver slugs, but I like that...you belong to me."

It took the reverend and Lafayette both to hold Lettie Mae so James could glamour her.

"How much do you want her to forget?" James asked.

Lafayette looked over at this good, good, man who had loved a woman who was so good at lying to herself she had convinced this man to believe her.

"Best place for her Uncle," Lafayette held his eyes. "Is with her sister. It is a bit on the pricy side but they take good care of my Miss Thang.

We'll take Auntie to the hospital in Monroe for now and let them do the evaluation. And initial work ups. But this is some fucked up shit that needs to be dealts with, not swept under the carpets or out into the fields or buried in the front fuckin' yard. This is so deep seated I am justs nots for real sures we can be hidin' this with glamour. I think it will seeks her out 'cause vampire fuckery cannot goes to the heart of this. We is not be playin' hide and seek with this. Tara Mae is still floatin' out there somewhere. Hidin'...times for her La La to seeks her out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Epilogue-Rock-A-Bye-Baby

It was a hell of a ride to Monroe! There was lighting crashing and ball lightning riding the hi-line wires. James had Lettie Mae on top of his lap, holding her down with his arms and legs. Uncle was sitting up front with him. Praying and weeping. This was the shit of the stank.

"She was an abomination!" Lettie Mae kept screaming. "She started as one and she ended as one! She loved my momma and daddy more than she loved me! She loved Adele Stackhouse more than she loved me! She loved being a vamper more than she loved me!" she screamed!

"I brought her into this world. What was in that body was not my Tara! It was a demon! And it loved all that was ugly! An abomination! God did not see fit to bless me with infected blood, no he did not! So I did what I had to do...!"

Lafayette felt sick in his soul. It was a good thing he was driving or he would be puking his guts out. Hell, he just might pull over and do it anyway. That was some unrighteous filth from the sewer streaming from her gutter of a mouth!

Finally, the lights of Monroe!

It was a hell of a ride from the car into the ER. The doc came out followed by nurses and orderlies. It took ten of them to transfer her from the car to the gurney where she was strapped down and all listened to her continue to curse and scream obscenities.

Lafayette was sitting outside the curtained off area as they conducted the initial work up. He was checking it off the list. 1. Doc speak while there was screaming. 2. I.V. inserted while there was screaming. 3. The good stuff into the IV while there was screaming. 4. The crying and moaning and begging. 5. Quiet...the unhealthy kind.

"Uncle, I done beens through this befores with Miss Thang. You should go on home."

"No," he shook his head. "I'll need to sign the paperwork. I'll need to..." he wiped away the tears.

"You got faith?" Lafayette asked him.

"Yes," he replied nodding, his eyes full of trust.

"You is gonna be just fine then. Auntie is going to live the rest of her life with her dark soul and with drugs to paint pretty colors on her dark soul. She will do just fine with the drugs. The dark soul fixin', tis betwixt her and her maker."

The doc stuck her head out. "She is sedated if you want to come in and see her."

"I am going to get sit with my wife for a while," he said standing.

"You want a Dr. Pepper? I got me a powerful thirst for one," Lafayette gave him a small smile.

"Yes, actually, that sounds good," he said with a nod of his head and tears in his eyes.

"I'll be back," Lafayette hugged him and then started looking for a soda machine.

Lafayette could see his reflection in the glass as he took out his wallet. "Tara Mae," his voice was quiet, "I can feel you. Show yourself girl. This here is your La La. No harm, no foul. Come on now..." as he put the bill in and pushed the button.

Looking up he could see her reflection. "We can starts off by just talking to each other's reflections. But you can step on over sugar, nobody here gonna' hurt you."

"Not ready to do that yet," he heard her voice.

"That's just fine. Whenever you is ready, you stop on by. You always did admire that mirror in my livin's room. Just come on. And oh, don't you be messin' with my boy James. He is sure enough a pretty thang and I plans on keepin' him that way."

"La La," he could feel her eyes eating through him. "What am I?'

"You are my Tara Mae," he replied. "You were human, then a vampire, and now you are back to bein' pure spirit that needs a home."

"Vampire," she looked thoughtful, "that explains some shit."

"Good," he grinned, "whenever you wants to talk, stop on by."

"Dr. Pepper," she grinned. "I remember that. It was good."

"Yes ma'am, summer time growin' up. Grandpa would go to town for a block of ice at that old country store. We'd watch as he broke it into big pieces and fill that old wash tub with ice and water and there was nothin' better after playin' hard all mornin' than that Dr. Pepper with our bologna sandwich for lunch time nourishments."

"I'm gonna' go now," Tara said as she began to fade from the glass.

"Okay hookah'" Lafayette said to no one. Slowly he made his way back to that small curtained off area of Lettie Mae's subdued hell.

"Uncle, I'm gonna go sit with James in the car," his voice was tired as he handed the preacher his soda.

"I'll be there in a few," he smiled up gratefully, opening the can.

"James and I, we'll be there. But my boy has got an aversion to sunlight, so sooner than later. We'll drop you off to get your car."

"Sooner," he sighed as he took his wife's hand.

It was a long walk out to the parking lot. He had traveled this road more than once with Miss Thang. The problem with Ruby Jean's hell was that it was not of her own making. That could not be said for that evil bitch that was resting quietly in the bed with that good man holding her hand.

Getting into the back seat with James, he felt his lover's arms go around him.

"I've been around long enough to have seen some fucked up shit," James began. "How do you deal with this? Know what to say to him?"

"Sugar, deal with what? The bat shit crazies that done took a dark twist and bend in the road? I just make this shit up as I go."

"Well, it is some good shit," James chuckled and pulled Lafayette up next to him.

"Uncle will be down shortlies. We gonna drop him off and get you to ground," Lafayette said taking a drink and letting the day slip away. "My grandpa was a good, good man. Did not have much, but he had a heart full of love. Dogs, cats, old black snake that lived out with the milkin' goats. Babies. Yours, mine...he was his happiest when he was with a child. Color did not mean a thing to that man. He loved them all. We would be squabblin' and carryin' on and he would look at us and say, 'Now babies, it don't cost you nothin' to be nice to someone.' Try bein' nice. Sugar will get you more than salty.'

I did not need to know that bitch almost killed him...twice," he felt the tears slip down his face. "Then she did kill my Tara," the sobbing started. "Pretended to be the momma that my Tara always wanted just so she could gain her trust and stake her.

Oh," he said dabbing his eyes and taking a drink. "Fucked up...fucked up...

But I made contact with Miss Tara I did. She might be stoppin' on by. She seems partial to reflections at the moment. So don't be surprised if she says boo while you are shavin' and shit like that. Lordy..." he sighed, "that girl did have her a sense of humor. She liked to sneak up on folks and then watch them jump. Damn spook. Hopes I don't slit my own throat while I ams shavin'...lordy..."

James held him that much closer and laughed out loud. "We are going to be just fine Lafayette," he smiled at him and kissed him on the nose. "If you have room for me then there is room for Tara in the mirror as well."

"Lordy," Lafayette let himself rest against James. "That girl manifests in a body, no fuckin' way in hell is she usin' my pretty baby products. We will be havin' us some words."

Bill walked around the mansion, admiring the artwork, detailing on the molding, the oriental carpets that his momma had been so fond of. Caroline had not really been one of the area rug persuasion. But Bill had grown up with them and wanted them in their home so she had bowed to his wishes.

"Sookie has HepV," he kept chanting over to himself. "She is a carrier...a carrier...and she is infected and will be for the rest of her days. We shall continue on to be neighbors. We can never again be lovers. Why, she could infect me again and what if the cure did not work the second time?"

Moving out onto the front porch he studied the night. The smallest sound he would identify and the lightest movement caught his attention. Sookie had HepV...just what the fuck was he suppose to do now? She was suppose to devote her life to him. And when her beauty started to fade, he was going to turn her! And now...now...! He could not bring himself to touch her!

But maybe...maybe...she could be cured. Why...just maybe...if he could give her a reason for trying the cure! If he could give her just one small something that would make her cast aside her self preservation instinct and step up and be more considerate of those around her! Why yes, it was time to do some skulking around of the finest sort!

Sookie was in the kitchen going through the fridge when her new phone chimed. Eric sent her a text. He was escorting the cure to Dallas. When the cure was situated, he was removing the glamour and letting her enjoy the rest of her existence.

The sun was up and her Viking would not be back until tonight. Lafayette had stopped by and told her Tara was back. That if she showed up in a reflective surface just to talk to her like you would if she was not dead.

"I can do that," Sookie smiled out into the sunshine. "After all I talk to Vamps, Weres, Fairies, Witches, Maenads, and just about everything else that comes to my door. Tara, I can deal with Tara. I hope she has seen Gran. I would love some good news from the other side of the veil."

When Bill went to ground, he had a most excellent plan. Smiling, he slipped into his day slumber and thought about adding a nursery onto the mansion.

It had been a quiet day. Sookie liked quiet days. They did not happen often enough. "Eric really likes the lotion with the cocoa butter and coconut," she smiled as she started picking up _her sitting out stuff._ Putting the things away, she noticed the sun about to go down. "Vamps will soon be risin'," she grinned, "and mine will be on his way home."

Bill was up and moving. He had until ten to get this done. It was going to be easy. In the old dark he had stopped by Merlotte's. Listened in and learned some useful things. Nicole was leaving. Her momma was coming for her. Sam had done the gentlemanly thing and left. He was sleeping elsewhere. That had worked to his advantage.

It had been a little tricky but very doable. Sam had had his blood. A lot of it. Which meant the baby had his blood, as well. Pushing ever so softly into Nicole's psyche, he made contact with the baby...baby needed some fresh air...fresh air...tell momma to open the window and get you some fresh air.

It had taken about an hour, but it had worked. There stood Nicole at the open window and Bill suggested to her that she wanted to say good-bye to Sookie. Thank her for her kindness and fine Southern ways. That Sam should go with them and make sure her momma came along so she could see what a good place her daughter had been livin'.

Reflecting back on that, it had been a pleasant chat with the baby momma. They talked about what it was like for her growin' up and where was her daddy at the moment. Nicole was easy to like. Very forthcoming. He could see why Sam was attracted to her.

The rest was easy. With all the information he had about her family, he had made a few phone calls. Last thing he had done before he shut down his phone was to call AA.

"Yes," they confirmed, "there was a flight leaving Dallas at 12:30 PM, bound for Shreveport. They had room for one more."

That had been the pièce de résistance!The perfect plan! That gave him plenty of time to work this through. Sookie would be a momma and he would be a daddy before Northman landed in Louisiana.

Mrs. Wright looked around where her daughter had lived. It was good to see Nicole and she was grateful that she had made friends while living here. She was beautiful and willful!

But still, she had some reservations about all of them going in the same vehicle. After all, Nicole was leaving Sam.

And Sam had some reservations about them going at all.

Nicole stood firm. "I want to say good-bye. Sookie has been good to me and explained things to me about life in Bon Temps. I am grateful for that. And I know I acted out at her house and I would like to apologize for that before I go."

"Well, alright then," Sam nodded in agreement. "Let's go. I'll call Sookie and let her know we are headed her way."

When they walked outside, Bill was waiting for them. Sam and Mrs. Wright died immediately. "It is going to be just fine," Bill smiled at Nicole sweetly and held her eyes with his. "I am just going to put them in the rental your momma drove here in and that way, when the car burns, no one will be able to tell how they died. Sadly, you are gonna be thrown from the car but your beautiful daughter will live."

Eric was finished in Dallas. It was time to head for home. Fuck waiting until his flight. Mr. Gus had things well under control. Sarah was trying her winning ways on the docs and guards. She was now down several pints and resting comfortably. Mr. Gus and his crew liked money more than they did the fluttering eyes and sweet words from a woman who had brought down their empire. Eric knew Sarah's life would be varied and interesting from Mr. Gus's viewpoint. The bitch was just going to scream and think it sucked.

Taking to the air, he thought Sookie with everything that he was. His very cells echoing her name. Dallas was gone in a flash as he tracked everything that was in the air space around him.

It was time to tone down the super sonic as he approached Shreveport and then on in to Sookie's. Hummingbird Lane was in sight. Yes, the lights were on at Sookie's!

"What the fuck?" exploded from his mouth as he watched the scene below him. Just before the bend to Sookie's house Compton jumped from a burning moving vehicle with a pregnant woman in his arms. Then he smashed in her head with a rock. Death blow! "What...the...fuck...!"

"Sookie, Sookie!" Bill was yelling as he gathered up the woman in his arms and started for her door. "Sookie...quick, she' dying...the baby...we can save the baby..."

"Oh my gawd, oh my gawd..." Sookie came running out of the door. "Nicole...Niclole!" she yelled even louder.

Eric was down on the ground and vamp speed to them from the back of Sookie's house.

"She's dead," Eric said as he took her from Bill and laid her on the porch. "We have about three minutes. Sookie, get some towels, call 911."

"Do you know anythin' about delivern' babies Eric Northman?" Bill spewed as he watched Eric rip away Nicole's clothing.

"I delivered my baby sister," was all he said. "We are going to have to open the mother up." With a surgeon's precision, he dragged his nail delicately along the outline of the baby bump and lifting away Nicole's skin, inside was the little girl. With another slice, Eric was through the sac as the fluid rushed out and taking the towel from Sookie, wrapped her in it and placing his mouth over her tiny mouth and nose, gently inhaled the mucus from her lungs. With a sputter she took a breath and Eric placed her on his shoulder and began to rub her back, listening for the sounds saying that her lungs were functioning.

Giving her a kiss on the forehead, Eric smiled at Sookie. "She needs to breathe on her own. Her lungs sounded clear. Just to make sure," Eric tapped his finger to his fang and extended it to the baby's mouth, "just a little something to get her started in life."

The "NO" Bill wanted to shout was swallowed as the little one latched on and suckled.

"Now, Momma Sookie, inside and you sit there and rock her and we need to go put out the fire before the woods go up in flame. We won't move the body until..."

Sookie blinked back the tears.

"Sookie, did you call Jason?" Eric asked her.

"Yes, they are on their way out."

"Just see to the baby," he smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"There is a fire extinguisher in the kitchen and one by the fireplace," she smiled at him, as she pulled the infant up to and held her close. As Eric walked out the door she heard Bill say something and then they were gone, vamp speed. "It is gonna be just fine," Sookie whispered to the little one. "We are gonna be just fine."

Andy and Jason had been on the scene for an hour. Pam arrived with baby products, the whole time bitching about having to shop on the baby aisle at Wal-Mart.

"Formula, bottles, diapers, receiving blankets, baby shampoo and bath...what the hell is a receiving blanket?" she continued to mutter as she set the bags down. "And why do we care? And why," she lifted her eyebrow at Eric, "does that baby smell like you?" she mouthed. "And why is Bill out helping put out the fire?"

Eric said nothing as he sat down. He did not need to as she watched the room.

Billy Boy was in some deep shit. She knew not of the depth of the shit at this point, but Pam could only guess he was never digging his way out of it. To anyone who was not his child, you would think Eric was all pink and rosy happy...Pam knew her maker was looking to spill blood of the deepest red...and happy...no, that was not Eric's happy face.

Andy and Jason came in from outside and began talking with Eric and Sookie. "Since the onslaught of the Heppers, all we have in the way of EMT and police support is sitting right here. We appreciate you putting out the fire. And that Bill is still out there tendin' to it. We have bagged Nicole's body and put it in the back of the van and hosed off the porch."

"Thanks," Sookie replied. "Thanks a lot. I appreciate that."

Andy was done. He needed some sleep. It had been hell around here for the past several...fuck...he had lost track. "Figured you would. Since it was not a crime scene, I really don't think it matters that it is cleaned up.

Looks to be Sam and Mrs. Wright in the auto. Sam must have lost control. Everything burned so we traced the car through the rental company. Got the home particulars and called Mr. Wright's cell number. We couldn't even leave a message. So we called the locals and asked them to stop by and then give us a call.

I can swear in front of a baby right?" Andy asked.

Sookie and Eric both nodded yes.

"Fuck...," he shook his head. "There were shots fired at the Wrights' residence. When the uniforms got there, he was dead and the killer had started a fire."

Eric shook his head no. His eyes going to the door.

In the distance they could hear Bill talking to someone as he approached the house. "Jessica," Eric said with a nod toward the door. "Bill did this," Eric mouthed.

"Fuck..." Andy's eyes rested on Eric.

"I have this," Eric said softly.

"Sheriff, Jason, Sookie, Eric," Bill said standing at the door. "I smell of smoke and death. I am gonna' go home and get cleaned up and then I'll be over to give you my statement. Jess had turned off the hose and is headed for home."

"Fine Bill," Andy said with a nod. "Thanks, appreciate that."

They heard the initial whistle of air and they knew Bill was vamp speed away.

"Pamela," Eric turned and looked at his child. "Follow Bill. Make sure he gets home safely."

"I want the story and to watch you kill him," she snarked as she passed by. "I always have to be somewhere else just when things get interestin'," she pouted.

"Pam," Sookie smiled at her, "thanks for the baby stuff. Baby Erica says thanks, too."

"Oh," she pantomimed putting a stake through her heart and was out the door.

Eric knew Bill was scum. But even bottom feeders had more dignity than this. "Bill killed Sam and Mrs. Wright. Probably at Sam's place. Then he drove them over. I saw him jump from the burning vehicle with Nicole and then bash her head in with a rock." He gave that a moment to sink in.

"Now let's think this through and do what is best for the child. I would prefer that you write this up that they all four died in the auto.

Everyone here knows that Sam was a shifter. Chances are fifty-fifty that his daughter is going to be a shifter. She needs to be with someone that understands that. And will love her because of it. I think Baby Erica," he smiled at Sookie while he stroked the baby's cheek, "needs to stay here with Sookie. This little one, all her immediate family is dead. Bill has seen to that. She needs a good home. We'll see to that. Now, if you will pardon me, I am going to deal with Bill."

Sookie walked with Eric to the door. "Give your girls a kiss good-bye," she smiled at him. There was only the smallest trace of tears in her voice. "Be safe with him Eric. Don't take any chances. You know what a lying, deceiving, bastard he is."

"Lover," he kissed her on the nose and then placed one on Erica as well. "I will be safe." Then vamp speed, he was gone. Sookie was back to the living room when she heard Andy say to Jason...

"That makes since in a skritin' the law kind of way. I mean we got no social services or anything yet back up and runnin," Andy said thinking it through out loud. "And I personally know how weird shit can get, sorry Baby Erica for the swearin'," his attention was back on Sookie when she came in and sat down, "with babies coming and going around here.

If old man Shaffer is still alive, I used to help him run the crematorium. We could do that," Andy shrugged. "If anyone asked why we cremated them I'm just back to that we have no way to keep the bodies..." he ran his hands through his hair. "I'll call old man Shaffer and see what he thinks. We don't want to be disrespectful, but we have no refrigeration units and I don't think Arlene will let us keep them in her walk-in at the restaurant.

We'll get the Reverend to say some words over them. And then we can bury their ashes in the cemetery if no one comes for them. Have a nice service."

Sookie put Erica over her shoulder and gently rubbing her back, she heard a burp. "That's my good girl," Sookie smiled as she settled back into the chair and watched her world change for the better as the baby gripped her finger and went to sleep.

Bill had stepped out of the tub when he heard Eric come in downstairs. Good, just best to get this over with. Eric had certainly done his share of killing over the years and undoubtedly had very creative ways of disposing of the bodies.

Bill reassured himself, "This looks like exactly what happened. She was thrown from the car and hit her head on a rock and died. Nothin' more than that. Eric can be suspicious if he wants...but he has no proof."

When Bill came down stairs, Eric was sitting in his chair behind his desk. So, Eric was nastily suspicious, after all. Or maybe just being an asshole. Eric was good at that, as well. Jessica was keeping him company. Good. Maybe the two of them could take him if they caught Eric off guard.

"Eric, I thought I would go over to talk with Andy and Jason and give them my statement."

"I did that," Eric replied. "I told them how you jumped from the burning car with Nicole and then delivered the death blow with a rock."

A small, sly, smile crossed Bill's face. "You saw that, did you?"

"Yes, Bill, I did. And if you wanted to gift Sookie with a baby, there are other ways to go about that."

"Sookie is HepV positive, Eric, she will never be artificially inseminated."

"I was talking about adoption," Eric countered.

"That takes time and money," was Bill's come back.

"And which, as vampire, you should have enough to make that happen."

"Bill, you killed Nicole?" Jess was shaking her head in disbelief at her maker.

"And I also killed the lawyer bitch who tried to extort money from me. Sayin' I could move to the front of the line if I just gave her my millions."

"Bill," Jessica's voice was full of hurt. "You have millions? You told me we were just comfortable. And...and I work for less than minimum wage doing shit for you because you provide me with room and board?

Cheap bastard," she said, tears in her voice.

"Lazy pot smokin' slut," he countered. "Always wantin' somethin' for nothin'. You have clothes, a roof over your head. You lived your first year as a vampire in fine style."

"I worked as a hostess at Merlotte's," and you could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"Yes. Taught you to respect your money, working so hard for it," he said sounding smug. "And mine as well."

"Work? What work? You sit behind your desk and do what?"

At any other time, Eric would find this amusing. He just did not have the time for it now. He wanted to be someplace else. Doing things he had dreamed about for a thousand years. Across the graveyard a family waited for him.

"Jessica, if anyone asks, Bill died from the HepV."

"He did?" her focus was now on Eric.

"He did," Eric grinned as he had Bill pinned on the floor, smashed his voice box and with a syringe of poison injected it into Bill's body. "This is the good stuff," Eric smiled at Bill. "I helped myself to a little something when I left the lab, as well. This should act faster than what you contracted from Sookie's blood.

Jessica, do you want all this contaminated blood going all over the floor and walls or do you want me to chain outside?"

"Outside," she said, as she took a step back. "Is, is he going to explode right away?"

"The dawn and Bill exploding should happen just about the same time," Eric replied as he wrapped an arm around Bill. "Two silver chains please, to hold him in place. The sun will probably be a mercy compared to the virus."

"Here," she said opening a drawer, putting on the gloves and then handing a pair to Eric. "Chain," was all she said as she gave him the silver.

Eric wrapped Bill up, smelling the burning flesh of vampire as Bill moaned his curses.

"You good with this?" Eric asked. Not that it mattered to him.

"Yes, please," she gave a small nod of her head. "Killing my friends, murdering pregnant women..." her face still held one of horror.

Eric looked towards the door. There was a vampire incoming. When the doors blew open, Violet was vamp speed in with a stake. Eric reached out with his hand and ripped her head off. "Crazy bitch, " was all he muttered as he drug Bill outside.

"I'll," Jess stood up straighter, "I'll deal with this. Would you please just..." she made a face. "Before he explodes. If he goes to goo inside, I'll have to have the haz-mat team in here and they'd have to come in from who knows where."

"Of course," Eric replied as they went out the door.

As Eric walked along he admired the night sky. It had kept him company for over a thousand years whispering to him of secrets. "Oh look, Bill, I think here in the yard. We don't want to burn the trees down. After all, there are no emergency services. You saw to that when you had the True Blood factories bombed.

Throwing him to the ground with Eric's considerable strength, there was a distinctive sound of crushing bones. "Bill," Eric grinned at him. "You really are not injected with the HepV. Just a small falsehood. You are, however going to greet the sun. A fitting end, I believe. Here, on your homestead, with your child sleeping peacefully, within. Yes, a fitting end to your dull, dreary, mundane and whining cheap assed life. To be able to see the sunrise over the old Compton plantation, one more time. You truly are blessed.

Child," Eric said to Pamela. "Would you care to keep Billy Boy company?" his voice held amusement and he greeted Pam with a grin and a wink. "I don't care what you do to him as long as the sun claims him."

"Oh Eric," Pam sighed, "you are just the best daddy in the world."

Eric walked with a purposeful stride back to Sookie's. Bill's last hours were going to be interesting. Pam would put a little zing into his other wise drab world and final minutes.

As he approached Sookie's, things looked better. Smelled better. Were going to get better. They had a baby daughter now. His Erica was beautiful. Just like her momma, Sookie.

He could see Andy and Jason standing at the door, getting ready to leave.

Looking in the window, he could see Sookie rocking Erica. A beautiful glow engulfed both of them.

"It's done," Eric said as he climbed the steps. "He is going to greet the sun. Pam is watching him until the final moments."

"Good," Andy replied.

"And Jason," Eric regarded him. "Violet has met the true death. Jessica is cleaning up her remains at this moment."

"Good," Jason said with relief. "And thanks. I'll go on over and help her."

Eric came in and picking Sookie up, he sat down in the rocking chair with her on his lap.

Sookie watched everything baby Erica did. "Pam got us the essentials. That's good. We can stay home and snuggle for a few days. Get things to rights. And I still not taking her out in public. Gran always said babies and mommies should stay home for the first six weeks. She would always shake her head when she would see a brand new one out and about."

"Whatever you need lover, just let me know."

"Well, we are gonna need stuff. Babies, wow, all kinds of stuff. She can sleep tucked up next to me tonight, don't think I'll be sleeping she is so beautiful. But eventually she is gonna need her own little space. Someplace where she is safe so we can..." Sookie looked down at the baby, "have sex," she whispered.

"You can look on line," Eric grinned. "We can both look on line. And when she is older, we can all go out and about for a little shopping fun. And Pamela for all her grumpiness, she will eventually see the fun in this as well."

Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Well, perhaps that was a small falsehood," Eric grinned.

"We are gonna' get to keep her...?" Sookie's voice trailed off. "I know that it is wrong of me, but I love her already Eric. I am so sorry her momma and daddy..." the tears slipped down her face. "So sorry..."

"Sh-h-h, lover, sh-h-h-h, she is ours. I'll take the night shift," he grinned. "You take the days, and she will grow to be a beautiful young woman."

Bill had provided Pam with so much fun, that she would even go shopping for Erica again. What a great maker she had! "Mornin' is coming' on," she sighed as she watched the birds starting to stir. "Just feel the heat off those delicious sun beams, Bill. And look, dousing you in honey and then birdseed was just the best idea, ever. Fire ants are stirrin' already. And that sparrow just pooped on your nose. Gives you a comical, yet refined look. Not everyday you get to see a great and good Southern gentleman with bird shit all over him.

Why yes, there is that rosy glow coming up over the trees. Oh, that pigeon just shit all over your good shoes. Damn, I bet you paid what, eight dollars for those at the **Everything is Less Than Ten Dollars Store**. Well, time for me to vamp it to the mansion. I'll be spendin' the day there. But first, I am going to set my phone up here, wedged in this tree with the camera turned on. I'll send Jason out to fetch it. Gives my regards to that pecker head Russell while you are burnin' in hell."

Bill felt the breeze when she left. He could not speak but his mind worked just find. "I am no stranger to the burning rays of light. I burned to save Sookie. I burned to save Jessica. I burned to save Eric. I almost burned up trying to save Nicole. I did save her baby. I gave my blood to all those good and righteous vampires at the tank farm so they would not burn. It will be glorious! I will burn singing my favorite hymn as I pass into paradise..."

Pam was watching out the window when Bill went up in flames. She was scorched just a bit, but what the fuck, it was worth it!

Jason came down the stairs.

"Jason, oh ye of the red headed persuasion. Do me a favor. Please retrieve my phone that is out there in that tree. It is set to video. Take me photos, please, lots. From all different angles. I'll just be in here waitin' for you to come on back with them."

When Jason returned, handing the phone to her, she actually smiled. "Thank you," she said with a bit of a wrinkle to her nose. With glee she went to her day rest. "Oh, good one," she snickered as she laid down, "perfect" she giggled as she admired another. "Better than perfect," she laughed gleefully. "I'd suffer the bleeds to watch the video. Oh, here we go."

**Winter time...Six years later...**

"Daddy," Erica called down into the cubby. "You need to get up...sun is going down and Momma won't let me punch Randy in the nose."

Eric was up the ladder and had his daughter in his arms. "And we want to punch Randy because...?" Eric asked her, pushing the curls from her face. Looking back at him was the feminine version of Sam Merlotte with Nicole's curly hair. His baby was a ringer for Sookie's in-your-face-don't-piss-me-off personality and from him...well, he grinned...let's just punch them in the face.

"He won't leave me alone," she said with a stern look. "I told Miss Smith and she moved him away from me but then he'd walk by to put somethin' in the trash and he'd pull one of my curls.

And Momma won't let me punch him. But you're up now and at night you take over 'cause Momma is in charge during the day. So can I punch him? Please?"

"Oh...my...darling..." Eric shook his head at her. "Your Momma is the boss. All the time. If she said no punching...then there is to be no punching."

A very deep, heavy sigh accompanied Erica exaggerating lifting her shoulders and slowly dropping them. That learned behavior was strictly her Auntie Pam.

"Okay then," there was sorrow in her words, "but if he does it again," she had Sookie's determined look about her, "I'm gonna pinch him."

"Sometimes," Eric said running his finger down her perfect nose, "sometimes boys do things like that because they like you."

Erica gave him the crazy Sookie look.

"Yes," he nodded his head. "They will pick on you and annoy you because they are boys and they like it when you fuss at them. Makes them feel special."

"Daddy," Erica rolled her eyes, "okay. But I'm gonna pinch him."

Sookie stuck her head out of the kitchen and shook her finger at Eric. Her facial expression saying it all. "Your daddy knows something about annoying the girls.

No pinching young lady. Supper is just about ready." With a shake of her head at both of them, she was once more gone from his sight.

Erica looked determined. Eric thought just maybe she was going to pretend like she did not hear that. Best to change the subject.

"You hungry?" Eric asked.

"Yes. Momma has already tested her blood. She says she is good. So that means I'm good too," she grinned, sticking out her tongue.

Eric lightly tapped his finger to his fang and put a drop on her tongue. With a smile then a kiss, she was off Eric's lap and skipping into the kitchen.

"Hello lover," Eric said into Sookie's ear as he wrapped his arms around her. Getting his wake up kiss, he then bit his wrist and let Sookie drink. Then he licked her wrist and bit.

The anti-bodies in Eric's blood worked in conjunction with the HepV in Sookie's blood to neutralize it. For the past six years she had been HepV negative. But to keep safe, Sookie checked everyday. And Erica watched the process. Sookie explained it to Eric that it was like being a diabetic. Nothing to be ashamed of nor were they hiding it from their daughter. This is who they were and was not something they hid from Erica.

"You all good now Daddy?" Erica smiled as she watched him kiss her momma again. "You keep Momma's blood healthy and Momma keeps you healthy and we are a family of healthy!" she said happily.

"Yes we are," he smiled at her. "Now, I'm going to help fix dinner. What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna wash my hands and help."

"I've washed the lettuce, baby girl," Sookie smiled at her. "Just waitin' on you to tear it."

It was just another normal night at the Northman's. Dinner, clean up the kitchen. Then homework for the little miss and Eric signing her reading log then getting ready for bedtime.

Teeth brushing started at seven thirty because sometimes that could be a process. Sookie would hear Erica asking Eric questions and if Pam stopped by, with some kind of little outfit, it had to be tried on and modeled for Auntie Pam who took pictures, video and all manner of other things to keep Erica from getting to bed on time. Looked like tonight was not going to be any different. Auntie Pam had arrived. This bag said _Sak's._

"New sheets for our girl," Pam smiled in an off-handed way as she came in the door. "I found some with kitties on them. I heard her say the other night she would like some."

Sookie smiled. "What she said is that she would like a kitty. We've been puttin' that off since Lily passed on."

"Oh..." Pam smiled her best smile but there was no hiding the tiny "meow" that came from the bag.

"Oh!" an excited squeal came from the back of the house. "Was that a kitty? Momma, did Auntie Pam bring me a kitty?" As feet came running down the hall!

Pam smiled in real pleasure. "Her havin' Eric's blood every day since she was born is payin' off. Good ears."

"Auntie Pam, Auntie Pam," there was a blur and then Pam was down on the floor, wrapped in a little girl hug.

"This is really going to eat into our adult activity time," Eric said watching from the doorway.

"Whatever I can do to help the cause," Pam smiled her sweetest. "Now, Momma Sookie, I know you still have things left from Lily. Let's get our angel's new kitty set up and findin' her way around.

Now Erica," Pam smiled, "she is gonna need a name," as she lifted the kitten out of the bag and placed her in the gentle hands that softly stroked the kitten. "Look at that. She has made herself right at home in your lap. So, we'll start with namin' her. Who does she look like?"

"Lettie Mae," Ruby Jean stood with her hand on her hip, her finger pointing at her sister. "Come on now. I have got to bless the Jello. You know that. And those sugar packets, that is your job. And folks are counting on you to do your job."

"No," Lettie Mae shook her head. "No, I don't want too. Every time I get ready to say the blessin' they all just stare at me," she sniffled and dabbed her eyes with a Kleenex.

"Well of course they do."

"But they are dead," she was so sad. Not many of the living folks here talked to her. But plenty of the dead ones did.

"Dead 'gotta eat too, Lettie Mae. You know that. So come on. Let's get this mother done so we can play Scrabble."

"I hate Scrabble," she pouted. "Let's play cards, instead."

"After we play Scrabble. Now come on. Tara Mae wants to finish the game we started yesterday. When we finish up, Daddy and Momma will be sittin' in for a game of Hearts."

James leaned over and said to Lafayette, "Tara here? She's quiet tonight. Has not boo'd me once."

"Oh yes," he nodded and waved at her. "Grandpa and Grandmama are over watchin' looks to be an old Rita Hayworth movie, just watin' to play cards. Mm-hm...Miss Rita, she was smokin' back in the day."

But nobody was as smokin' hot as his James. He was a good man. The very best. Soulful for a white dead boy. But he was a mighty fine pretty white dead boy. And Mr. James, he was his.

"You had enough of this crazy, boyfriend?" Lafayette smiled at him.

"I like Scrabble," James smiled.

"Then I'll double team with Tara and you can sure enough take the family on," Lafayette batted his eyelashes at him. "When we kick your white boy ass," his La La fineness winked at him, "then we'll head for home and have some adult type games."

Tara looked over at her La La and rolled her eyes.

"La La," Ruby Jean was shaking her head. "You keep that nasty talk someplace else. James is a good boy. I don't ever hear him sayin' things like that in polite company. You could take a lesson or two from him."

"Oh Miss Thang," Lafayette grinned as he sat down at the table. "I am livin' the truths. You can teach an old dog some new tricks. Dead 'got's to eat!"

"Nasty talk," both the sisters muttered at the same time and the game started.

Dear Readers,

As always, thanks for reading!

CES


End file.
